Deep Eyes
by Ryukie95
Summary: Deep eyes When I’m looking at your eyes It feels like I’m falling in your eyes Deep eyes Your smile is chic but also soft It feels like I’m melting JinHwi (Bae Jinyoung X Lee Daehwi) Boys Love.


Daehwi mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat dan melihat seseorang sedang berbaring disampingnya dengan mata tertutup rapat. Ini masih pagi buta, bahkan matahari pun masih enggan untuk menampakan sinarnya. Mengherankan memang seorang Lee Daehwi bisa bangun dipagi buta seperti ini, tapi ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya semenjak dua minggu belakangan ini, dimana ia akan rela bangun dipagi buta hanya untuk memandangi wajah rupawan seseorang yang tengah berbaring disampingnya, dan menunggu mata indah dan tajam itu terbuka dan langsung menatapnya dengan dalam.

Perlahan-lahan mata indah itu terbuka dan ia langsung tersenyun dengan senyum yang sangat hangat. "Selamat pagi hwi." hanya dengan melihat senyum itu dan tatapannya daehwi sudah merasa dunianya akan berjalan dengan baik dalam seharian ini.

"Selamat pagi hyung."

"Apa kau ada kelas pagi hari ini hwi?" aku masih menatap matanya seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk menatap mata indah itu. "Tidak hyung, hari ini kelas ku diliburkan karena Professor Im sedang berhalangan hadir."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur kembali." ia berkata dengan suara serak yang sangat ketara masih mengantuk sambil tangannya memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

"Lepaskan hyung, aku harus mandi dan memasakan makanan untuk kita, mumpung aku tidak ada kelas pagi ini."

"Karena kau tidak ada kelas pagi, untuk hari ini ayo kita tidur sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya." katanya dengan mata tertutup dan makin menggeratkan pelukannya. "Bagaimana dengan sarapan pagi kita hyung, selama ini aku tidak pernah sempat membuatkan makanan untukmu setiap pagi karena aku selalu ada kelas pagi." jawabku dengan masih berusaha melepaskan pelukannya yang sangat erat.

Jinyoung hyung membuka matanya kembali dan menatap tepat kedalam mata ku.

Cup

"Hari ini aku tidak ingin menerima penolakan Lee Daehwi." aku terkejut karena Jinyoung hyung menyium bibirku dengan cepat dan menatap tepat kedalam bola mataku. "Biarkan aku bermanja-manja dengan pacar manisku seharian hari ini."

Dengan wajah bersemu merah aku menundukan wajahku dan menenggelamkan kepala ku kedalam dekapan Jinyoung hyung. "Hyung, jangan menyiumku secara tiba-tiba, aku malu."

"Yaampun, menggemaskan sekali pacarku satu ini." kekehnya dengan kembali mendekap tubuhku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan diiringi gumaman penghantar tidur yang mana kembali membuat mataku tertutup karena kembali mengantuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Daehwi." aku mendengar suara itu dimana aku sudah akan menutup rapat mataku.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung." jawabku lalu langsung terlelap didekapan paling nyaman yang pernah aku rasakan.

Jinhwi

Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat keseliling dimana ia masih tidur bersama kekasih manisnya, dan melihat sinar matahari sudah mengintip dibalik tirai jendela kamar mereka.

Fokusnya kembali melihat malaikat manis yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman didalam dekapannya. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum dan kembali mengingat bagaimana beruntungnya ia bisa mendapatkan malaikatnya ini yang bahkan ia pun tidak percaya bahwa pernyataan cintanya waktu itu diterima dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang akan selalu menjadi miliknya mulai saat ini.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah malaikatnya, Jinyoung dengan perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur agar ia tidak membangunkan malaikatnya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap, lalu bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan diri.

Jinyoung baru saja selesai dari acara mandinya, ia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya masih terlelap walaupun sinar matahari sudah menyinari wajahnya dari balik tirai kamar mereka. "Sayang, bangun sudah waktunya makan siang, hari ini aku akan mengajakmu makan diluar." aku terkekeh melihat bagaimana ia masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha untuk membuka matanya.

Cup

"Hyunggg ~~~ aku masih mengantuk." lihatlah wajahnya yang terganggu karena aku mencium bibirnya untuk membangunkannya.

Cup

"Hyunggg berhenti menciumku, aku masih mengantuk sekali." ia mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa terganggu dengan ciumanku.

Cup

"Bangun sekarang Lee Daehwi atau aku akan tetap mencium mu sampai kau bangun."

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan bangun ,tapi kau harus bangun dari atas tubuhku dulu." dengan pipi bersemu ia mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Cup... Cup... Cup..

Aku menyiumi pipinya berkali-kali karena dia bertingkah terlalu menggemaskan dengan wajah bersemu merah dan bibir yang mengerucut. "Baiklah princess, sekarang waktunya mandi dan kita akan mencari makan keluar karena perutku sudah lapar sejak tadi." ucapku lalu bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Dan jangan coba untuk kembali tidur Lee Daehwi, atau kau akan aku buat tidak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur seharian ini."

"Hyunnngggggggg, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, aku akan bangun sekarang." aku hanya terkekeh melihatnya yang segera turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi.

Jinhwi

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, sekarang mereka sedang berada dijalan untuk pergi makan siang dengan sedikit perdebatan karena Jinyoung sudah memeasan tempat untuk mereka makan, sedangkan Daehwi ingin makan pizza yang berada di taman kota.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau makan disana, aku maunya makan pizza di taman kota saja." Jinyoung memijat pelipisnya, kekasihnya ini sudah merajuk sejak mereka berangkat dari rumah sampai sekarang dan itu membuat kepala Jinyoung pusing.

"Aku sudah memesan tempat disana dan sudah membayar reservasinya sayang." Dan ini sudah dijelaskannya sedari tadi, tapi kekasihnya ini tidak mau mengerti juga.

"Siapa suruh hyung main memesan tempat tanpa menanyakan kepadaku ingin makan apa." Daehwi tetap dengan pendiriannya dan tidak mau makan ditempat yang sudah dipesan Jinyoung.

Jinyoung menghela napas, sepertinya rencananya gagal untuk makan siang romantis dengan kekasih manisnya, akhirnya dengan berat hati ia membatalkan reservasinya direstoran yang sudah dia pesan.

Sekarang mereka telah sampai di kedai pizza pilihan Daehwi yang berada ditaman kota. Setelah selesai memesan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

"Hyung, jangan mendiamkan ku teruussss." rengek Daehwi. Semenjak Jinyoung membatalkan reservasinya di restoran yang telah ia booking, ia hanya diam saja dan tidak mengindahkan ucapan Daehwi.

"Hyung aku berjanji, makan siang kita berikutnya kita akan makan ditempat yang sudah hyung pilih." Daehwi rasanya ingin menangis karena sejak tadi Jinyoung tidak melihatnya sama sekali, ia jadi merasa bersalah dengan Jinyoung karena sudah memaksanya untuk membatalkan reservasinya tadi.

Akhirnya sampai makanan mereka datang dan mereka sudah selesai makan, Jinyoung masih mengabaikan Daehwi yang sudah tidak merengek lagi sejak mereka selesai makan tadi.

Jinhwi

Setelah mereka sampai dirumah, Daehwi langsung berlari masuk kekamar mereka dan mengunci pintu agar Jinyoung tidak bisa masuk kedalam kamar. Jinyoung jadi merasa bersalah karena telah mendiamkan kekasihnya sedari tadi, sebenarnya ia masih kesal dengan kekasihnya karena sudah menggagalkan rencana yang dia rancnag dari tadi pagi, tapi melihat kekasihnya hampir menangis sambil berlari kekamar mereka membuat Jinyoung tidak tega untuk mendiamkan kekasihnya lebih lama lagi.

Tok tok tok

"Sayang, buka pintunya, aku minta maaf karena telah mendiamkan mu tadi." Jinyoung mendengar suara tangis dari dalam kamarnya dan dia tau kekasih nya pasti sekarang sedang menangis karena perbuatannya tadi.

Tok tok tok

"Sayang, aku mohon buka pintunya, aku sudah tidak marah lagi dan maafkan aku karena mendiamkanmu tadi." Jinyoung masih berusaha untuk membujuk kekasihnya untuk membukakan pintu kamar mereka.

Cklek

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Jinyoung perlahan masuk kedalam kamar mereka dan melihat kekasih nya meringkuk sambil menangis diatas kasur. Melihat kekasihnya menangis dengan kencang makin membuat Jinyoung menyesal karena sudah mendiamkan kekasihnya tadi.

Jinyoung duduk dipinggir kasur sambil mengelus kepala Daehwi yang masih menangis diatas kasur. "Hwi, maafkan aku, karena sudah mendiamkan mu tadi." ucap Jinyoung sambil masih mengusap kepala Daehwi. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah terlalu berlebihan mendiamkan mu tadi." Daehwi yang mendengar Jinyoung meminta maaf malah semakin menangis.

"Hyung hiks jangan meminta maaf hiks." Daehwi menatap Jinyoung yang masih tetap mengelus kepalanya. "Seharusnya hiks aku yang minta maaf hiks." Jinyoung tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sekarang terlihat menggemaskan. "Aku sudah egois meminta hyung untuk membatalkannya dan memaksa hyung untuk menuruti kemauanku."

Kemudian Jinyoung menarik badan Daehwi untuk duduk dipangkuannya, ia menatap kekasihnya yang masih terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya. Dengan perlahan Jinyoung mengeggam tangan Daehwi yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap mata Daehwi yang sembab sehabis menangis.

"Sayang, aku minta maaf karena sudah mendiamkan mu tadi, aku sudah keterlaluan karena sudah mengabaikanmu." Jinyoung menatap mata Daehwi dan menghapus sisa air mata yang tersisa habis menangis.

"Tidak hyung, aku yang minta maaf karena sudah egois, padahal kau sudah susah-susah memesan tempat untuk kita makan berdua." Daehwi menatap mata Jinyoung yang sedang menatapnya disertai dengan senyum yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu dan sekarang kita tidak usah membahas masalah ini lagi." Jinyoung menatap Daehwi yang sudah berhenti menangis sambil mengusap pipi kekasih manisnya yang memerah.

Lalu Daehwi mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jinyoung dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu Jinyoung. "Hyung, aku memang kekanak-kanakan dan kadang egois, tapi aku mohon jangan pernah meninggalkan ku." Jinyoung tersenyum mendengarnya dan mendekap tubuh mungil kekasihnya semakin erat.

"Tidak ada sedikitpun aku berpikir untuk meninggalkan mu, Hwi. Semenjak aku mendapatkan hatimu, aku berjanji untuk tidak melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi, Sayang." Jinyoung mengecup puncak kepala Daehwi lalu kembali mengelus punggung kekasih manisnya tersebut.

"Jadi jangan beranggapan bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu dan pergi untuk meninggalkanmu, Hwi." Daehwi makin menggelamkan kepalanya kepundak Jinyoung dan mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Jinyoung.

Setelah Jinyoung merasa Daehwi sudah tenang, ia menengakkan badan Daehwi dan menatap mata kekasihnya sambil tersenyum melihat wajah lucu kekasihnya. Daehwi yang ditatap Jinyoung seperti itu menundukan wajahnya karena malu.

"Hey, kenapa menundukan wajahmu?" Jinyoung kembali menngangkat wajah Daehwi dan tersenyum melihat wajah kekasihnya memerah.

"Aku malu hyung." Jinyoung terkekeh melihat wajah Daehwi yang sekarang sudah sangat merah.

Cup. Cup

Jinyoung mencium kedua mata Daehwi yang bengkak sehabis menangis.

Cup

Lalu mencium hidungnya

Cup. Cup

Dan mengecup kedua pipi nya.

Cup

Terakhir mencium bibir Daehwi yang mengerucut karena malu.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Daehwi." ucap Jinyoung yang kini menatap mata Daehwi.

Aku juga sangaat mencintaimu Hyung."

KKEUT


End file.
